


Trajectory

by Allthephils



Series: What goes on in Dan’s head-1st person drabbles [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Person, Introspection, M/M, Monochrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthephils/pseuds/Allthephils
Summary: This was inspired by Monochrome And is written from the perspective of that particular Dan. If you haven’t read that story yet, you really should. Thank you @intoapuddle!
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: What goes on in Dan’s head-1st person drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519736
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: from chromies with love





	Trajectory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoapuddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/gifts).



> Come say hi at [@allthephils](http://allthephils.tumblr.com)

I don’t know, I’d say I’m a storm, heart grey and full of chaos. It gets heavy, holding everything in there, the charge building and building until it flashes hot and bright in my belly and I’m out, scattered and exposed. It’s best to keep it where no one gets hurt. I’ll scrape the pieces back together, hold them in some tentative grasp and step forward again into that terrifying unpredictability. And step forward again.

There is calm at the center if I can get to it, let the chaos swirl around me, contained. It only lasts so long. A storm is meant to move and change. It’s meant to open up and rain down, make a mess. 

The charge won’t kill you if you’re grounded. And while I’m lit up and shining, I’ll find my face in the water, bending light into color, shining through my monochrome reflection. Amber and blue, purple and green, flecks of yellow, soaked and tattered and burnt, but beautiful. 


End file.
